Love to reveal
by moonygarou
Summary: What happens when Sirius follows Remus late in the night? Read and see!! *Part 7/7 up*
1. Part one

Love to reveal – Part One

(Remus' POV)

His black hair, his brown eyes, his strong built body...so many things which fascinate me about Sirius Black. The way he makes me smile and the way he only looks at me. 

There are so many words to describe him, his gentle touch, a very good mischief-maker, kind-hearted...so many words, and so many feelings. But could he ever see me as something more as just a friend? No, certainly not. We are just friends, he probably could never love me. He has probably got another girlfriend somewhere else from whom I don't know of. 

I look over to Sirius again; there he is sitting together with James having a quiet conversation. Finally I can take my gaze of him and I can walk up to the dormitory to got to bed and sleep. I will never tell him, a wolf has been marked for solidarity and that's what I have to follow unwilling. If he would ever love me, certainly only for a short time, and my heart would be broken if he leaves me. After all, Werewolves mate for life. 

With tears in my eyes of a love that can't be responded I fall asleep, haunted by nightmares.

-*-

(Sirius' POV)

I couldn't sleep during the night because of two people, James and Remus. James had given me some things to think about. And Remus because he was the boy I loved and could it really be that he felt the same way for me? Or does he just see me as friend, or did he see me as a lover?

I try to fall asleep again, but that's impossible because somebody is going out there bed and leaving the dormitory.

But weren't these Remus's footsteps? 

I got out of my bed and follow him downstairs but he wasn't there. I went to look outside where I then found him leaning against a tall tree gazing up in the sky. 

He looked so wonderful, his blond golden hair that was lined through with silver and his amber eyes. How could I have overseen such a wonderful creature that was just longing for kindness and love? I couldn't take my eyes of him but also who wouldn't think that this boy is attracting. 

"Remus is everything ok?" I could finally ask him sitting down next to him meanwhile. 

"I am fine Padfoot...I just couldn't sleep. Go back to bed." He answered still staring up in the sky, where the stars were shining. 

"Remus I won't leave until you have told me what is wrong with you. You wouldn't have left the castle just because of nothing. Remus I love you and I don't want to loose you." Finally he looks at me, but with a questionable expression on his face. 

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear that from you Sirius...you maybe you won't believe it but I love you already so long but..." I interrupted him by kissing him gently on his lips. How long have I waited for this to happen, the man I love is finally mine and nobody will take him away from me.


	2. Part Two

Love to reveal - Part two

(Sirius' POV)

We tried to keep it a secret but it got more difficult everyday. How would I love to lie in bed with my lover during the night soothing down his nightmares and just holding him. I know that James had noticed something and didn't leave me out of sight anymore. And Lily, she got Remus very occupied by grouping up with him in class and working with him constantly in the library. She didn't know until now that Remmie was a Werewolf, we didn't know how she would react, probably positively but we weren't for sure. I can still remember clearly Peter's reaction. He had been so scared and nowadays he still is acting awkward around Remus. 

It was Friday afternoon, the full moon had been some days ago and Remus was sitting as usual in the library catching up work he had missed. As I reached the library Lily was sitting next to him again explaining something. 

I sat down next to the other side of Remus giving him a smile and trying to understand what Mrs. Evans was trying to explain. 

"This is a quite complex charm we have learned but it is very good to defence yourself against one. It is called the Homorphus Charm it is used to kill the Wolf itself inside the human." She explained and I could see Remus getting paler every second. 

"For what is it used for?" Remus asked trying to resist the urge to get up and run away. 

"It is used for killing the Wolf mainly but mostly the human also dies because he isn't healthy enough. The charm is still very new and not many people want to take the risk on using it, werewolves neither, understandable because the person doesn't want to die. And as it is very complex and difficult not many Aurors have the ability to use it." She explained looking worried over to Remus who was now as white as a sheet.

"Remus is everything ok?" she asked trying to check his pulse but he flinched growling under his breath. 

"Remus, love…excuse us Lily would you please?" I asked and she left without even arguing. 

As I looked around if everything was clear, I charmed a silencing charm around us and turned looking over to Remus. 

"Remus?" I started to comfort him pulling him over on my lap. 

"I can't continue to listen to this Paddy, it hurts to know what happens to us if we don't register until we are 19. I just can't…" he cried. As Lily came back I quickly put off the silencing charm and continued to comfort my lover. His lips were quivering and his amber eyes were closed tightly trying to suppress the tears from falling. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she stood next to us. "Not here and not now Lil', come on Remmie." She looked at me concerned and confused as I left the library with Remus having my arm around his shoulder protectively. 

I led him in the next unused corridor letting him catch some air again. But he used this chance too kiss me tenderly which I didn't object at all.

"Sirius Black!" I stopped the kiss abruptly looking at James' angry but also concerned expression. Remus cocked his head and blushed, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my chest.

"What is it James? Having a problem with something?" I ask mischievously and James just stands there for some seconds dumbstruck. 

"I think we need to talk old friend." James growls and I can feel Remus becoming tense under my touch. As he looks up his Amber eyes glow with fear, with tears still going down his cheeks.

"But not now James." I said wiping Remus' tears away.

"Well if you don't want to talk with me somewhere else, then now and here." James says harshly and I shake my head waiting for next blow to come.


	3. Part three

Love to reveal – part three

(Remus' POV)

"Well if you don't want to talk with me somewhere else, then now and here." James said harshly and I buried once more my face in Sirius' chest.

Sirius didn't answer and only wrapped his arms more secure around me. I looked over to James and then at Sirius, who was smiling at me. His brown eyes looked concerned and his sweet soft lips were pressed tightly together trying to remain control over his words.

Since I knew Sirius, I learnt quickly about his horrible mannerism, he spoke before he thought. And at the moment he was fighting very hard so he wouldn't say anything inconvenient.

"There isn't anything to talk about." Sirius said calmly suppressing the urge to say something else, something that could make this situation only worst.

"Then please explain why you were kissing or better to say snogging Remus?" James asked looking at Sirius and me with an angry expression.

What wasn't James seeing? Didn't he see that I love Sirius with all my heart? That I needed Sirius like the air that I breathe every day. Or was he scared that Sirius could hurt me and betray me behind my back? 

I had had a long talk (well I am exageratig a bit, it wasn't really so long), with Sirius before I agreed to go any further with this relationship. I can still remember it very well.

"Sirius we need to talk." I said firmly sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer for a kiss. But I turned my head away wanting to talk first before I let myself go and explore these wonderful feelings.

"Remus what is wrong? Why are you rejecting me?" Sirius asked concerned and I smiled at him.

"Sirius, I can't continue with this if I don't know if you really love me. Or if you would leave me after one week again like you did with all the other people you had dated with. Sirius, werewolves mate for life…" I explained looking at Sirius searching for any sign of disgust or hate.

"Just let me talk for some time ok?" Sirius asked and I nodded.

"I know that werewolves mate for life Remus and I would be all over happy if I am aloud to spend my rest of my life with you Remus. I love you Moony, and I could never love anybody else, never ever. Believe me." Sirius said smiling at me and pulling me in a lying position on his bed, with his arm still wrapped around my waist and his mouth kissing my neck. I close my eyes and a small and quiet moan escapes my lips.

"I believe you." I whisper and Sirius kisses me eagerly.

"I love Remus." Sirius said and I smile warmly at James but he only looks at me with hate and I flinch involuntarily under Sirius' touch.

I try to calm down by taking a deep intake of air through my nose, trying to smell the air at the same time. Jealousy hang in the air and it was oblivious from who it came, James. But why was he jealous? Was he scared that I would take his friend totally away from him? If yes, I wasn't planning on doing so.

"Remus it's ok, everything is going to be ok." Sirius whispers into my ear and I nod resting my head on his chest and looking towards James.

"What do you think is wrong with our relationship?" I ask getting carefully out of Sirius' arms and taking one of his hands in my own. 

"We didn't complain or anything when you told us you were dating Lily. But why are you making now such a fuss about us?" I ask trying to stay calm but letting go of Sirius' hand.

He didn't answer me; he wasn't even looking at me. He was simply ignoring me glaring at Sirius all the time. I went to stand in front of James looking at him closely.

"James answer me!" I exclaim striking him along the face and he started to pull out his wand pointing at me.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that…" I wanted to say more but my voice left me.


	4. Part four

Love to reveal – part four

(Sirius' POV) 

Somehow I knew that something was wrong as James pulled out his wand and pointed at Remus, whispering something so quiet, that not even the sensitive ears from Remus could hear.

Remus choked as no more sound came out of his throat. I ran over to him as he knelt down on the floor as he was grapping his neck with one of his hands. I pulled him up on his legs looking angry over to James.

"For what was that for?!" I exclaim pulling out my wand to say the spell for Remus' voice to come back.

"That won't work." James said smiling mischievously.

"Padden?" I don't believe that he just said something, after being so quiet and simply ignoring everything that Remus had said.

"You heard me Sirius, I know that you did, anyway. The counter spell won't work, as I haven't used a normal silencing spell, but the effect will wear of in a day or two…so you don't have to worry…and now shut up for some minutes and listen to me or I will hex it on you too." I nod and take Remus back in my arms who was now trembling slightly.

"I don't know if you have noticed Sirius but since that one time you had disappeared in the middle of the night you treat me like if I was made out of thin air, you don't even listen to me anymore. I thought we four could stay friends forever but I didn't think you wouldn't use one of us like a victim of one of your pranks." James snarled and I looked to Remus whose face was now covered with tears. I pulled him even more closer kissing him on the head and then caressing through his blond golden hair.

"James you're not being yourself anymore. I don't act any different since I am together with Moony. I am sorry James but you must be imagining things. If you excuse us now." I said calmly taking Remus' hand and going to the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

We left James standing there just like this not saying one more word. I think Remus would have still argued if his voice hadn't gone. I could see him looking several times back at James until he was out of sight.

James would calm again, I knew that he couldn't hold a grudge against someone for a long time. Still something was wrong with him; normally he would never hex one of us and I knew that he would never dare to hurt one of us. This thought was still nagging me as I found myself lying on my bed with Remus in my arms.

"He will pull himself together again, you'll see. And tomorrow we will laugh all together again." I cheered up Remus. He smiled at me weakly looking right through my false cover-up. 

"I don't know what gave him such a bad mood but I hope that it is gone tomorrow morning. Or I will have to talk to him." I said looking at Remus closely. He was looking out of one off the windows dreaming away to somewhere. I pulled him back down kissing him. 

After we parted he was finally smiling again and it was just wonderful lying here with him. His head was resting on my chest and one of his arms was wrapped around my waist. This was just right and I wrapped one of my arms around him only to notice that he is fast asleep.

"I could get used to this…" I whisper to myself and I close my own eyes drifting off asleep.

"Jamie you will see they will forgive you."

"I don't deserve their forgiveness…"

"Oh shut up James! Just look at them aren't they sweet? I knew there was something more then friendship between them. Don't forget to talk to them when they wake up."

I woke up as I heard James and Lily coming in the dormitory talking lively. I smile and pretended that I am still asleep. I blushed as I listened to the two and I carefully lay Remus' head down on the bed, climbed over him and went to sit down on James' bed.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask as James turns around. He stands still not saying anything for that moment and I can see guilt on his face.

"I am sorry I wasn't myself earlier on." James whispers.

"I know I have noticed that." I chuckle getting up from his bed and hugging him friendly. As I let go again he is also smiling again.

"Prongs do me a favour and give me the damn counter spell for Moony. I feel like if I am talking to myself." I say looking over to my lover who is still fast asleep.

"Well Padfoot that is quite simple. _Sonorus_!" he said pointing his wand at Remus.

"You said that counter charm wouldn't work?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"Well you shouldn't have believed me. And now excuse me I have still to go and meet Lily." He chuckles going over to his trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"James don't do anything I wouldn't!" I laugh patting him on the back.

"I don't even come that close to what you do Padfoot. Do me a favour?"

"What?" I ask sitting down on my bed where Remus is still blissfully asleep.

"Tell Moony I am sorry." James answered heading out of the dormitory.

"I will!" I call after him smiling broadly at Moony. I get up again and charm a locking spell on the door and then go back to lie down next to Remus, kissing him tenderly. To my surprise he is fully awake responding the kiss eagerly.

"You listened." I whisper and he nods his face full of mischief.

"You should never trust a Werewolf." and with those words he pushes me on my back capturing my lips with his own kissing me passionately starting to pull my shirt off.

**The End?**

**Author Note:** You have to tell me if you want another chapter…


	5. Part five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, JK does.

**Warning:** This contains slash, don't like it don't read it. This story contains rape that's also why the rating has gone up. Also if you don't like it you shouldn't read it.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the ones who reviewed to tell me and continue the story, which will be another 3 or 4 chapters longer. I hope the story continues to be just as good as it was. So have fun and please remember to press that button to review! Thanks!

Love to reveal – part five.

(Remus' POV)

We had been dating now since the Christmas holidays and the end of the school year drew nearer and nearer, making me go nervous. Sirius noticed, since sleepless nights had become to a habit and I had somehow shut myself of from everything. And only because I didn't want to know how my parents would react about my relationship to Sirius.

His parents already new to my delight and had welcomed me with open arms if there should be any trouble. They had found out as they had come Hogsmeade during one evening, where somehow Sirius and me had also been sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeer, kissing every now and then. We hadn't even noticed the Black's entering the Three Broomsticks, we only noticed as somebody was patting me on the shoulder and I had parted in shock of Sirius.

Mrs. Black had laughed heartily asking since when we were already going on like this, and after they had joined as minutes later at the table, we told them everything about us. Sirius had done most off the talking, as he knew what he could tell his parents and what not, but as Mr. Black asked if my parents knew any of this, I had just shook my head and silence had fallen between us. Sirius' parents had then assured me help if anything should be wrong, I could come, and I hoped that I would be still able to walk if anything should happen.

But to get back to the present, we all (Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot and me) were sitting in the train on our way towards London for our holidays. James was talking lively to Peter, both somehow overjoyed that holidays had finally come. Now Sirius and me were a different matter, we were sitting close to the window, Sirius had me on his lap and I rested my body against his, my hands holding on to him like my life depended on it. My eyes were dreading to close as I was tired, and as Sirius started to nuzzle through my hair with his nose I thought my heart would break.

"Siri don't… please…" I whispered but Sirius shook his head and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I responded as much as I could in my depressed state. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks and that was then Sirius pulled away again and wiped my tears away, every now and then also kissing them away.

"Remus… please love don't cry… everything is going to be ok you'll see." Sirius whispered and I hoped that his words would come true. But everything went so much different.

We had kissed on the platform before we both went different ways and of course my parents had to see. The drive home was passed in total silence but as we then entered the house my father got started.

"What do you think you were doing?!" my father shouted at me after he had commanded me to come into the kitchen. I was sitting at the table, my face blank without any emotion trying to play dumb.

"I have been doing nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." I answered looking away from my father straight outside in the garden.

"Don't play dumb on me boy! I know what I saw, so don't come now saying you knew nothing." He scowled hitting me harshly against the back of my head. I winced, whimpering slightly hoping that that physical contact wouldn't turn out into something more.

"And what would you care! Yes I have been kissing him and I have been dating Sirius since Christmas, he loves me! Nothing like you! You're just an excuse for a father!" I shouted not really realizing what I was saying until it was too late. I forced the lump down that was forming in my throat, my hands were starting to tremble as I saw the rage building up in my father's eyes. He came over to me and tore me at my short hair out the kitchen towards the door that lead towards the cellar.

"Dad please…" I whimpered cowering under his touch, my eyes squeezed tight shut as pain flared through my head. I opened my eyes only again as I heard a door open and I was instantly pushed down the stairs into the dark cellar. I stumbled down the stairs; unable to keep my balance at the last three steps I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

My father also came down the stairs; his foot then collided with my back as I had tried to get up. I screamed in pain and my eyes flared open as I had felt something crack. I only whimpered and cried as my father then pulled back my arms painfully, binding my wrists together. Already after some brief seconds the ropes were cutting into my skin, making my skin starting to burn.

I wanted to kick my father of me, who had turned around on my back and had started to open the zip of my trousers. But my legs wouldn't move and I panicked looking at my father with a shocked he just grinned and pulled the trousers down my legs.

"Stop it please… I will do anything but don't do this please…" I begged as now he had starting to pull at my boxer shorts. But he didn't listen and suddenly a sharp pain exploded inside of me as he pushed his total length inside. With Sirius everything had felt so different and it had never caused any pain, at least nothing comparing anything to this.

My father pushed in and out several times until I felt him fill me inside. I was in shock and crying silently as he pulled himself out of me, dressing himself again before he knelt down next to me. He caressed one of my cheeks and the kissed me forcefully on my mouth. I didn't have the strength anymore to struggle so I let him do anything he wanted.

He pulled away only minutes later and left me, leaving my arms bound up and my other part of the body naked. Everything was growing dark in the cellar and I wondered if I would ever see anything else then this dark place.

"Sirius… Siri… I am sorry…" I muttered remembering the wonderful time we had had during the past months. Plagued with wonderful memories of my lover I fell I started to cry myself to sleep.

TBC…


	6. Part six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, JK does.

**Warning:** This contains slash, don't like it don't read it.

**Author Note:** Thank you, thank you, thank you for those nice, even if only five, reviews. Now I must say something that you readers won't like at all. I am going for holidays next week, which means no update for another 3 weeks. Of course if I get enough reviews until next Tuesday the next chapter may appear. But it well it will have to be more then 5 reviews. So please Read & Review.

Love to reveal – part six

(Sirius POV)

It had been a week now since holidays had started and I had still not heard anything from Remus. I hoped that everything was ok and that nothing had happened, but why hadn't he even fire called just once?

I had been sitting awake for the last two days, sitting in front of my open window waiting, hoping for a sign of Remus' home owl. But nothing came and I wondered if any was still to come. 

As I went down for breakfast that morning, mum and dad were already sitting there looking at me concerned as I entered the kitchen silently, not saying a word. I just sat down at the table and took myself a cup of tea sipping on it uninterestingly.

"Have you at least slept a little last night?" Mum asked concerned. I didn't even look up at her question and just shake my head. I didn't know what to do, I knew that something wasn't right, that something had happened to my mate but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Remus and I hadn't gone through the mating process, but we were working towards and as soon Remus would admit it and trust me totally, he said he would let himself be taken just like he would take me. Of course we had made love together once or twice, but that didn't count to the mating process.

"Sirius this can't continue like this." My father then suddenly said and I looked up in shock, wanting to say something but no words came across my lips so I looked back down to my cup of tea.

I didn't listen as my parents then started to talk in hushed voices to each other, pretending like if I wasn't even there. I only looked up again as Remus was mentioned. I looked towards my father, then to my mother and then back at my father wondering what both of them had in mind.

"Sirius we've got an idea." Dad said suddenly looking straight at me, his face just looking as concerned as mine. Mother then left the kitchen probably not pleased with whatever father had on his mind of doing.

"Well what is it then?" I asked curiously coking my head slightly to the side like a curious puppy would.

"Tonight when I come back from work, were going over to Lupin's. I need to talk to Jonathan anyway why he hadn't appeared at work since the whole week. Will see what is up with Remus, and if you want he can come here for the rest of the holidays." Dad said and a small smile was forming across my lips. 

My parents knew since I had introduced them to Remus that he was a werewolf, so they had probably already thinking about the coming full moon and what we were then supposed to do.

I got from my chair and hugged my father tightly, thanking him over and over again. My father just smiled back at me and then pushed me gently away, holding me by the shoulders and looking at me closely, a broad grin also across his face.

"I am happy to see you smile again, now go on and help your mother in preparing your room so you will have enough space." My father then said ruffling through my hair affectionately. I didn't even say anything in return and I just sprinted out of the kitchen up into my room where my mother was already starting on my bed.

The rest of the day passed by much to slowly and after I had finished preparing my room in the morning, I spent the rest of the afternoon by James worrying myself sick about Remus.

I was pacing now around James' room and if I had been aloud to do magic during the summer several things would be flying around by now, and probably also would be broken. James was sitting on his bed looking at me curiously but also quite annoyed.

"Could you please stop pacing around in my room Sirius, you'll still make a hole in the carpet." James said teasingly looking at me with a mock expression. I just glared back at him and sat down on the floor looking concerned at my watch, my father should have already been here to pick me up since one minute.

"Oh do shut up will you. What if something happened to Moony? You saw yourself how distraught he was when we left Hogwarts." I said concerned, looking over and over again at my watch, wondering if my father knew that he would be dead by now for coming so late.

"Of course I saw, I am not that daft. But until now nothing ever happened, so why should have now?" James asked but I could hear perfectly well that he was also concerned, nevertheless we were all very good friend, and one would say that we are best friends who didn't know what was going on in between Remus and me. I cocked my head to the side putting another mocking expression on my face.

"No nothing ever happened, he only returns severely bruised and thinner as usual." I answered annoyed. James just wanted to say something in return as I heard my father downstairs in the Hall and I got up from my position on the floor, giving James a brief goodbye and then run downstairs.

"Where were you?! You're ten minutes late did you know that?!" I shouted slightly at my father who only smiled at me chuckling slightly. But he wasn't the only one who was laughing; Mr. Potter who was standing next to my father gave also a small laugh.

"I really don't know what is funny." I said scowling, crossing my arms in front of my chest trying to look as angry as possible. That of course made them laugh even more. The two only went silent as Mrs. Potter entered the scene telling her husband that he should finally grow up and not behave like his own son. This time I had to chuckle and it took a lot of self-control not fall into a laughing fit.

"Are you ready?" my father then asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yes." I answer hoping that I could trust it, because I wasn't ready at all.


	7. Part seven

**Warning:** This story contains slash, don't like it don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this JK does.

**Author Note:** Well here is the last chapter out of this story and I hope you like it just as much like the last ones. Thank you for reviewing, **Black Dragon** (by the way thank you for adding me!), **theatrequeen127**, **Chloe-Wagner** (I don't know why I did that to my Remmie, but well it just came), **Mistal:Abyss, Water Fairy** (I hope that you're pleased for me updating now already, and no, adding more reviews doesn't count because that would be cheating :p ), **Rena Lupin **and **Infinity** (I will have a look at your stories as soon as I come back I promise). Well nevertheless here is the last chapter and if I get enough reviews I'll write another small sequel, name is already decided I only want to know if you want one. So read and review!!

Love to reveal – part seven

(Remus POV)

The week passed in all like a big blur. The pain in my back was increasing by everyday but at least my father hadn't attempted to rape me again. But that was also the only positive thing in this all situation.

I was blindfolded since my second day of my stay, and I smelled and heard several different people around me, inspecting me. Those hands had been and still were everywhere, and I couldn't do anything against it. Moony came to the surface the more the time passed, taking control over my actions and feelings. Sleep had come less and less, and I had also stopped to fight against Moony's urges to howl in despair during the night, which my father found only to amusing.

Finally the cellar had fallen quiet for that day and the only thing I could hear was my father rustling through the kitchen upstairs. My mind whirling with memories, memories that seemed so painful to remember but which were also keeping me sane during the last days. I felt dirty and the only thing I wanted to do now was take a long shower and then hide in my lover's arms. Still I knew that would be impossible so I let Moony outside and mourn again.

"Shut up wolf! Or I'll stuff your mouth." I could hear my father shout from upstairs as I had started to howl again and I immediately quieted down, whimpering I tried to make it myself comfortable on the floor but as normal it seemed impossible. Just as I started to drift into a state of unconscious sleep state I started to hear voices upstairs, my body tensed and I strained my ears to listen carefully to what was happening but it seemed so difficult.

"…Where is Remus… no don't tell me… Mr. Lupin!" that voice sounded so familiar but as I tried to listen to the voice upstairs another sound reached my heightened senses. Padded footsteps and a small kind of barking sound the normal hearing couldn't hear. A small weak smile crept along my lips as that knowing smell invaded my nose.

"Padfoot?" My voice was hoarse, as I hadn't been using it for the whole week, if you didn't count the endless howling of course.

Warms arms were suddenly around me pulling me closer to an even warmer body. My wrists were freed carefully and I wrapped my arms instinctively around the other body holding me. Then the blindfold was pulled off and I looked up into the concerned face of Sirius. Tears dwelled up in my eyes as I had closed them again nestling my head against Sirius' chest.

"Shh Moony… everything is going to be ok love… Shh don't cry gorgeous… everything is going to be ok…" Sirius whispered to me lifting me carefully into his arms, but before he got up again from his kneeling position he kissed me softly. I knew now that I was safe and back in the arms were I belonged to, so I stopped to struggle to keep conscious and let myself be pulled into unconsciousness.

"Look I think he's waking up."

"Remus… Remmie please wake up…"

"Give him time…"

Warmth. The only thing I felt at the moment was the warmth I was surrounded with. The voices around me were to confusing for me to put a voice to someone. Before I knew it I was pulled once more in unconsciousness.

"Moony… James was here today. He sends you his regards, he says I am worrying to much again… you'd probably say the same." A warm hand touches mine lifting it, kissing it, caressing and squeezing it gently.

"The doctor was also here today… he says your spine has completely healed again… you'll be able to walk as normal as ever again… please Moony wake up… love please wake up…" Tears spill on to my hand and that's when all of my senses seem to come back to live. I try to move my hand that is been hold and succeed squeezing the other hand just barely. I slowly open my eyes in the meantime and I groaned as the bright sunlight blinded me.

"Moony? Remus! You're awake… finally…" Sirius seemed not to be knowing what he was supposed to say and as my vision had finally focused I looked at him smiling warmly. He smiled back and came to lie down next to me, pulling me carefully into his arm stroking gently through my hair.

"Padfoot I…" I wanted to start and say something but Sirius just shook his head pressing two fingers against my lips.

"Shh love you need to rest… we can talk later." He whispered tracing small kisses along my face before moving to my ear and gently nibbling on the earlobe. I chuckled slightly wondering what he understood under having to rest. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly as his tip of his tongue entered into my ear.

"So you call this having a rest?" I asked chuckling slightly. Sirius pulled away and just smiled his hand still stroking through my hair.

"I know I have got carried away again… but I had missed you so much, I just needed to mmmppphhh…" I silenced him by pulling his head down and kissing him passionately. After we parted I felt how tired I still was and lay down next to Sirius shifting as close as possible. His arm instinctively went around my waist turning to gently caress my back.

"I love you Moony." Sirius then whispers kissing me on my temple.

"I love you to Padfoot…" I said in return falling into a peaceful sleep.

~Fin~


	8. Author Note

Sorry this will be just a normal author's note but to make it quick, I have posted a sequel "Love to Explore", the 2nd chapter of it will be posted as soon as possible. In the meanwhile read and review the sequel, I hope you enjoy it just as much.

Moon ^_^

P.S.: If you already at reading this message please go and have a look at www.geocities.com/the_witches_of_oz where the wonderful story, "A story to tell" is posted. Thanks!


End file.
